


Hands off, Hands on

by InkyJustine



Series: Drakecest Week [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cunnilingus, Drakecest Week, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, temporary sex swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: It was undeniable. There had been just the tiniest of doubts still in his mind about his brother‘s state. But with the evidence right in front of him...„Nice set of boobs, huh?“ Sam leered and cupped the mentioned parts of his chest in his hands. They fit right into them, which meant they would fit right into Nathan‘s as well.Huh.





	Hands off, Hands on

**Author's Note:**

> Drakecest Week: Day 4 - Sex swap

Nathan was working when he got the call. He sighed in relief, because at least it was a change from pouring over paperwork. Maybe it was even going to be an excuse to stop for a while. The words had started blurring in front of his eyes and his last few signatures only looked like signatures out of sheer force of routine. He rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone, Sam‘s name flashing on the screen. 

„You won‘t believe what happened, little brother,“ a distinctly _female_ voice said before Nathan could even get out a greeting. His brow furrowed and he took the phone away from his ear to glance at the screen again. Yeah, definitely Sam‘s name and number. But _not_ his brother‘s voice. It was definitely a few octaves too high for that, even if it was smooth and pleasant sounding. 

„I‘m sorry, you seem to have gotten the wrong number,“ Nathan said once he had the phone pressed back to his ear, distractedly going through the pile of documents in front of him. The pile never seemed to get any _less_ , no matter how much he worked on them. Was the paper multiplying like bunnies? Who was _giving_ him those piles?

The woman on the other side of the line huffed, but Nathan could tell it was just mockingly so. Maybe he should just hang up on her after all. Why hadn‘t he already? He had to get back to his work, even if talking with a strange woman held a lot more appeal right now. A glance at the clock showed it to be evening already. He had spend his whole day in his office.

„Nathan, it‘s me, Sam,“ the woman said, a put upon tone in her voice. In the background there was another voice, vaguely familiar to Nathan. He just couldn‘t place it right now. It sounded like Sully. Jesus, he really hoped Sully hadn‘t sicced a hooker on him.

„Ma‘am, how do you know my name?“ Nathan asked, brow furrowing. He was pretty sure he knew no _women_ with the name Sam, or Samantha. He wracked his brain. Yeah he didn‘t know anyone, except his brother of course, who he knew by experience, had a deeper voice as well as a dick.

The woman groaned, apparently already giving up on explaining. Nathan wondered again, why he hadn‘t just hung up already when he heard the phone change hands. 

„Hey, Nate,“ Sully said and Nathan dropped his pencil in surprise. 

„Sully?“ Nathan asked, picking his pencil up once more and putting another signature underneath yet another supply contract. „Who is the lady with you?“ he asked curiously, „Anyone I should know?“ Heavens knew why Elena always left _him_ the paperwork for _their_ business, he thought distractedly. One of these days he would get his brother to join as well. No more illegal jobs for the both of them. Even if it may still be awkward for him to work with Nathan‘s ex-wife. But if Nathan could, so could Sam. It was only a matter of time. 

„It‘s a little complicated,“ Sully said carefully, which was never a good sight. 

„You haven‘t brought a hooker with you to a job, right?“

Nathan heard a disbelieving guffaw in the background and winced when he realized that the woman had definitely heard that. Sully let out a brief laugh as well, edged with uneasiness. 

„Not quite. Remember the job we went on?“ The ‘we‘ indicated him and Sam, Nathan knew. They had flown off to Greece a few weeks ago. Some job they had only briefly outlined, something to do with recovering an artifact for someone who was willing to pay a big sum for it. 

„Yeah, something to do with a Greek myth or something?“ Nathan laid his pencil to the side and stood, stretching one-armed while listening to Sully summarize the case. „So what‘s with the whole woman thinking she‘s my sister?“ he asked. 

„Well,“ Sully paused and cleared his throat. The woman said something in the background that Nathan didn‘t quite catch. „Well, Sam touched an artifact of Artemis and now he‘s a woman.“

„What?“ Nathan let out a burst of laugh. „You‘re kidding me, right?“ That was hardly anything that was possible. 

„You better believe it,“ the woman said, back on the phone. „We‘re on the way to you, so you can see for yourself.“ 

„What?“ Nathan repeated. His mind was blank. Of course he could remember the zombies, or whatever they had been, back when he had first met Elena. The guardians of El Dorado, for a lack of a better word, but magic couldn‘t possibly be real. He realized what he was thinking and stopped himself. Being turned into a woman sounded too far away from reality, despite the things he had already seen in his life. „How long have you been like this?“ Nathan finally managed to ask, while Sam chuckled at his silence. 

„A few days,“ He explained. In the background was the sound of a car door opening and closing. „We wanted to finish the job and then we were at the airport--“

„Why didn‘t you tell me sooner?!“ Nathan demanded. His voice echoed around his small office and if anyone had been around, they would have probably come running to see what all the ruckus was about. Fortunately, he was alone.

„We didn‘t want to worry you,“ Sam said soothingly. At least he had the foresight to sound apologetic. Nathan racked a hand through his hair and stood again, pacing. „Sully will drop me off at your place, alright? Nate?“

„Yeah, yeah I‘ll head home, too,“ Nathan said grudgingly. Right now his concentration was shot anyway.

The woman, _Sam_ , sounded surprised. „You‘re still at your office? It‘s late!“

„I wanted to get through some paperwork.“

„Stuff keeps piling up, huh?“ Sam laughed softly. It was so strange to hear his voice so much higher than usually. Nathan could hardly recognize it, if it wasn‘t for the tone, the pitch, _something_ that made him hear his brother in it. Plus the fact that he now _knew_ it was Sam.

Nathan threw his jacket on and locked the door behind him, phone still pressed against his ear as he went towards his car. „If you joined Elena and me you could help.“ No one was around to see the grin on his face. 

On the other end, Sam laughed again. Nathan could almost imagine him shaking his head. „With that, I think, I‘ll hang up. We‘ll see you soon.“

„Yeah, looking forward to it,“ Nathan said, meaning it despite the situation. It was always good to see Sam up close and alive. The door closed and he shifted the car into gear. 

„I bet you do.“ The leer in Sam‘s voice was almost tangible and Nathan sputtered. He hadn‘t even _thought_ about _that_. Then Sam coughed and the moment was broken. They said their goodbyes and Nathan drove home.

Sully‘s car came up his driveway not too long after he had made himself a coffee in his kitchen. 

Nathan stared for a moment when he opened the door for them. It was undeniable. There had been just the tiniest of doubts still in his mind about his brother‘s state. But with the evidence right in front of him...

„Nice set of boobs, huh?“ Sam leered and cupped the mentioned parts of his chest in his hands. They fit right into them, which meant they would fit right into Nathan‘s as well. Huh. 

„Stop that, boy,“ Sully said and Sam dropped his hands back to his side with a laugh. Nathan shook himself out of his stupor when Sully said, „I‘ll leave you two to it.“

For the longest time Nathan had wondered if Sully _knew_ about them, but his voice was friendly, colored only with exasperation at Sam‘s attics. Sam, who now had his arms crossed over his chest, pushing up his boobs and drawing Nathan‘s eyes again. Nathan was relatively sure that he wasn‘t doing it on purpose, but with Sam you could never know. Only half of what he thought about ever crossed his face. At most. 

They were working on that. 

„Are you sure you don‘t want to stay?“ Nathan asked and Sully shook his head. 

„I‘ll wrap some stuff up for this job. If we‘re lucky Sam will be back in his old body by tomorrow. Or the day after.“ 

Nathan nodded his understanding and pulled Sully into a hug before he could turn to leave. Once Sully backed out of the driveway Nathan waved to him, with Sam being a very _distracting_ presence beside him, watching Sully pull away from the curb. 

Then Nathan turned back to Sam. And stared once more. His brother was a tall woman, and except for his overall _shape_ he pretty much still looked the same. His hair was the same length, though the receding hairline was no longer receding. It suited him, curling around a face that had filled out a little, making it softer. He was _undeniably_ a woman, at least on the outside. On the inside on the other hand--

„How-,“ Nathan started. 

„You know,“ Sam said and crossed his arms again, which he had uncrossed only to wave. „I didn‘t believe you when you told me about zombies and magical guardians, but I‘ll have to take back every doubt I voiced.“ He shook his head with a wry laugh. 

„The change didn‘t hurt, did it?“ Nathan wasn‘t sure where that thought had come from, but he hated the possibility that it may have had. Beside him, Sam gave a shrug.

„It wasn‘t sudden,“ Sam explained, „I just woke up like this.“ He gestured down at himself and turned once, letting Nathan look at him from all sides. 

„Alright.“ Nathan swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. „Want something to eat?“ He turned around and bumped into the door frame, letting out an awkward laugh before going in through the door he had left open and gestured Sam inside. Belatedly he wondered what the neighbors were thinking. They were probably going to have gossip for _weeks_.

For a moment Sam stared at him, before he nodded and followed Nathan to the kitchen. He chuckled when he saw Nathan get stuff out of the freezer and put it in the microwave. „I thought you meant cooking as in _cooking_.“

„What? Frozen stuff no longer good enough for you?“ Nathan pursed his lips. „And I did cook this, a few days ago,“ he said with a nod to what was now turning gently in the microwave.

Sam only let out a laugh at that and sat down at the table. He must have went shopping, because his clothes were close-fitted, distractedly so. It wasn‘t skin-tight, because that wasn‘t his brother‘s style, but still Nathan couldn‘t help but stare. It was all just so _strange_. And distracting. Nathan let out a sigh when the microwave signaled the food to be ready. He could definitely imagine the _shape_ of Sam underneath his clothes. 

The diner that followed was more awkward than Nathan could remember, all stifling silence and Nathan trying to keep his eyes above Sam‘s neckline. Jesus, he couldn‘t remember ever having had this problem and Sam wasn‘t even _naked_. Only their first morning after breakfast they had, had been more awkward. They had barely been able to look at each other. At the moment, Nathan had the opposite problem. He was really trying _not_ to stare. It had always worked with Elena, the not staring. At least most of the time. And she had spoken up if he made her uncomfortable.   
With Sam it was different. Maybe because of the small leer still caught at the corner of his brother‘s mouth. As if he _knew_ how distracted Nathan was getting and was enjoying it to no end. 

„Sorry, I‘ll have to get some working done,“ Nathan suddenly said. He just needed a little distance. He didn‘t want to make Sam uncomfortable and force him into a situation he didn‘t want. Sam had never been that great at saying no to Nathan after all. 

„What?“ Sam sounded surprised, _looked_ surprised as well when Nathan pushed to his feet and almost ran out of the kitchen.

But Sam didn‘t follow him, at least Nathan didn‘t think so as he hurried up the stairs and to the attic. There he let himself sink into his old office-chair and took a deep breath. It wasn‘t even so much that Sam was getting him hard. There was the distinct possibility that Nathan really wanted to feel Sam up in this form. Scratch that, he _wanted_ to. Which was all kinds of confusing. After all, he didn‘t particularly miss sex with a woman. And even if he did, they were pretty open in what they did together. He had explicit permission to seek out women if the urge hit him, for crying out loud. 

It was just--

This woman was Sam. Even if he wasn‘t really a woman in the sense, didn‘t feel like one. He just looked like one at the moment and surprisingly didn‘t seem to mind terribly. 

For a while Nathan puttered around at his desk, more out of a certain sense of guilt at having run out on Sam like that. So much for communicating more, which had been _his_ idea, but he couldn‘t just walk back in as if he hadn‘t said that he would work for a bit. Even if all his stuff was at his office. The actual one. The one he worked in. 

Finally he got back to his feet and slinked back down to the living room. From the stairs he could already hear the sounds of the TV. And then a moan. For a fraction of a second Nathan‘s foot froze on the step, missing, and he almost, but not quite, windmilled his arms to get his balance back. Then he breathed out, calming himself. He hadn‘t been this jumpy since his first time so many years ago. Not with Sam, but he had managed to make a fool of himself anyway.

He descended the last few steps and in the door frame he froze once more. 

Sam was watching what Nathan had already known by the noise to be a porn movie. A while after Elena had moved out, Nathan had redecorated his living room, trying to make the place _his own_ after living together with someone else for so long. So now he could see the screen when he walked into the room. Some woman was going down on a guy who very much enjoyed that, and Sam was watching avidly, a hand down the front of his pants. His other hand was on his chest, cupping himself underneath his shirt. Nathan‘s mouth was suddenly dry. Then Sam tipped his head back against the back of the couch, tilting and seeing Nathan standing in the door. His hand didn‘t even slow. The pout, though, was unfamiliar. Sam never pouted. It wasn‘t his style. A moment later he stopped and only leered at Nathan instead.

„Done running?“ he asked, mockingly if Nathan was any judge, and Nathan raised his shoulders, forcing them down a moment later again. He felt caught. 

„I didn‘t run,“ he denied and made himself move, settling down beside his brother. „I just didn‘t want to,“ he flapped his hand through the air, „assume anything,“ he said when Sam only gave him a steady look. 

Sam shifted where he sat. „Assume what? That I want you?“

Nathan helplessly gestured again. „Just-- isn‘t it weird for you if I fucked you?“ He gestured again, encompassing all of Sam‘s changed body.

„Who said that you were going to do the fucking?“ Sam leered and than laughed at Nathan‘s startled look. Nathan‘s mind had immediately gone to the strap-on that Elena had used on him once. Not an altogether unpleasant, if weird, experience. „Mind you, might be a little harder in this shape, no pun intended.“ Now it was his turn to gesture at Nathan‘s confused expression, one-handed, since his other was still down his pants. „Just different, I guess.“ 

„What are you talking about?“ Nathan asked. 

For a moment, Sam was silent and Nathan almost feared that he had said something wrong. Then the corners of his mouth turned down. „Orgasms,“ he deadpanned. 

„But, you got yourself off, right?“ Nathan asked alarmed. This was quite quickly heading into First Time territory, which Nathan didn‘t feel ready to tackle with his _big brother_. He wasn‘t ready to give Sam his first orgasm in this body.

Sam gave a dismissive wave of his hand. „Of course I did. It just took longer. A porno helped.“

„I never had any problem with the ladies.“ Nathan wondered where _that_ had come from. Bragging about his previous relationships and encounters was hardly _his_ style, but here he was. 

„I didn‘t either,“ Sam said and maybe it was just Nathan‘s imagination that made him sound a little defensive. „It‘s just-- maybe the angle is just all wrong.“

„Do you want me to help out?“ Nathan flushed and wondered _why_ he flushed, because this wasn‘t the first time they had done anything with each other. It was as if Sam‘s changed body kept Nathan feeling off-kilter, off his game. But it was still Sam in front of him. Sam, who‘s face graced a spreading leer once more. 

„If you want,“ Sam said, voice husky. His hand had stopped moving and his gaze dropped down to Nathan‘s mouth as he inched closer and then leaned in. 

Sam‘s lips were plumper than before, but his tongue still slid against his the same. He _tasted_ the same, too, or at least close enough to it that Nathan didn‘t even notice. But his body didn‘t feel the same. His shoulders were narrower when Nathan wrapped an arm around them to pull Sam against him. When he laid his hand on him he was met with softer curves instead of the angles he was used to. There was a sense of misplacement, as if Nathan was here with someone else.   
He opened his eyes as they made out and he let his palm roam upwards until he was cupping Sam‘s breast through his shirt. 

Nathan pulled his hand away. „You‘re not wearing a bra!“ It came out sounding like an accusation. Sam raised and lowered his shoulders.

„Yeah?“ he said dismissively, „I‘m not going to spend money on something I won‘t be wearing for long. Do you _mind_?“

„No! I just-- I guess it just surprised me.“ He should have expected it. With how much he had stared at his brother‘s rack he should have _noticed_ , too. 

Experimentally, he rubbed his thumb against his brother‘s breast, over the shirt, and was rewarded with a pebbling nipple raising up underneath the pad of his thumb. Sam let out a hiss, chest pushing into Nathan‘s hand. 

„Feels nice,“ he grunted when Nathan watched his face. From experience Nathan knew that Sam liked _that_ as a guy as well, if a little less obviously. In his normal body. Sam sighed when Nathan took his hand away and then he opened his mouth underneath Nathan‘s when he leaned over him again. Nathan rested his hand on Sam‘s belly, rucking up the fabric so he could finally touch his skin. Sam‘s pelvis rocked up into the touch in an aborted motion. It made Nathan‘s own pants feel tighter. His skin was smooth to the touch, less coarse hair to the touch. 

Sam‘s tongue slid against his while he trailed his fingers up, lightly, feeling Sam‘s belly twitch. His hand encountered Sam‘s scars, faltering as always before making his way upwards, pushing the shirt out of the way until he could cup his breast in his palm, skin against skin. For a while he rubbed his thumb back and forth across Sam‘s nipple, until he was pushing against the touch, sighing softly. 

„Come on,“ Sam complained as they came up for air. 

„ _Come_ on?“ Nathan echoed, feeling himself grin, but he let his hands trail back down, shifting uncomfortably against the cushion. His pants were too tight, encasing his cock and leaving him barely any room to _strain_. Belatedly he wished he was wearing the loose-fitting pants Sam was always wearing. 

Back down over Sam‘s belly his palm slid and Nathan wished he could lay his mouth all over Sam. He dipped his fingers into Sam‘s pants. Again he faltered. 

„You‘re not wearing a bra but you _shaved_?“ 

Again Sam shrugged, one corner of his mouth tugged upwards. „Yeah, I wanted to know what it felt like.“ His face fell. „Mostly it‘s itchy.“

Down here Sam‘s skin was even softer, despite the hint of growing stubble that Nathan could feel. He trailed the tips of pointer and index finger over Sam‘s mound, dipping into the slit and making Sam hiss again. In circular motion he moved downward, not touching his clit directly. Instead he teased Sam‘s folds and enjoyed the soft sound he let out. The slickness that greeted him farther made Nathan‘s mouth water.

„Is it good?“ Nathan asked and immediately wanted to take it back. With other women it _might_ have been the right thing to say, but Sam just raised his shoulders and lifted a corner of his mouth in a crooked smile. At least his breath had grown heavier, he was panting. 

„Ask me again when you‘re done,“ Sam chided him and pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to his cheek. 

Nathan let out a laugh. Then he flushed a little more. „I probably will.“ Nathan dug his finger deeper. It was almost _too_ easy, the way he slid inside of Sam, as if Sam was welcoming him. His brother let out a gasp, hips jerking into his touch and drawing his finger deeper. „I want to put my mouth on you,“ slipped out of Nathan‘s mouth, but he didn‘t regret it. 

That startled another gasp out of Sam. Then he gestured to his crotch, where Nathan was carefully teasing another finger inside, making Sam moan this time. 

Nathan looked around them, their somewhat messy living room. „Not here,“ he decided.

„What? The couch not good enough for you anymore?“ Sam asked with a teasing glint in his eyes. He was probably fondly remembering the time they had made out on it, among other things. 

„Just--“ Nathan stopped. „I want to do it in the bedroom.“ 

„Do me, you mean,“ Sam said and winked. „We have a perfectly fine couch right here.“

Nathan pulled his fingers free, cock jerking at the disappointed noise Sam let out. Then he grinned, one side of his mouth pulling up. „But it‘s your first time, Sam.“

That earned him a cuff over the side of his head, but he still followed when Nathan pushed him to his feet and made his way up the stairs, chucking his shirt along the way and ridding Nathan of his as well, almost making him walk into the door of his bedroom. 

When Nathan turned around he was surprised at how tall Sam still was as a woman. He had always had a few inches on Nathan, but when he had said hello to Sam at the door he hadn‘t even noticed that Sam _still_ had those inches on him. Never in his life had he slept with a woman who was taller than him, but then he also hadn‘t ever slept with his brother who was, at the moment, his sister, if only temporarily. At least that meant the reach to Sam‘s breasts wasn‘t that far and wow was that thought a weird one. 

They were right _there_ , though. So Nathan leaned forward, hands coming up to cup one breast while his mouth descended on the other. Sam let out a gasp and Nathan felt his hand come up to cradle the back of his head, carding through his hair before gripping his neck tight, holding him in place as Nathan sucked a nipple into his mouth and felt it harden under the ministration. 

„Come on, Nathan, the bed‘s right there,“ Sam rasped and if Nathan hadn‘t been so busy swirling the tip of his tongue around the nipple right in front of him he would have pointed out that it was _Sam_ holding him in place. As an answer he squeezed the handful in his other hand, thumb sliding against the nub and gave a last wet suck before pushing back against Sam‘s grip, until he let him go. Almost immediately hands were on his shoulders and pushed him back, onto the bed. Sam straddled him, fingers fumbling with Nathan‘s belt, before letting go of him once his fly was open. 

Nathan moaned when Sam rubbed his crotch against his. There was a thoughtful look on his face, edged with curiosity and desire. 

„What?“ Nathan laughed breathlessly, his own hands holding onto Sam‘s waist and admiring the view of having his brother straddling him, even if he was momentarily a little less manly than usually, at least outwardly. 

„Can I ride your face?“ Sam tilted his head, palms patting aimless circles into Nathan‘s belly. 

Nathan squeezed Sam‘s ass through his jeans and nodded. „Yeah.“ He fought his own way out of his pants, cursing that he had started wearing them tighter so long ago, while Sam got up and stripped. Once they were both naked, Nathan scooted up the bed until his head was comfortably situated on the pillows. He watched Sam, mesmerized when he straddled him again. Then his brother knee-walked up to his face and Nathan‘s breath hitched, Sam‘s heady scent washing over him.

„Alright?“ Sam asked. Nathan could see his slick spread along his inner thigh, up by his pussy. „Weird to be in this position,“ he said carefully, putting his hands on the headboard while Nathan swallowed.

„More than alright,“ Nathan said. Then he guided Sam forward a little further with his hands on the globes of his ass and put his mouth on him. 

Sam‘s breath hitched at the first touch of Nathan‘s tongue against his clit. 

Nathan let one of his hands trail over Sam‘s thigh until he could reach between his legs. He scooted down a little further until he could lick into Sam more comfortably, tasting him. Up close his scent was even more intoxicating. It made Nathan‘s cock twitch against his belly. Briefly he wished they had done it the other way around, with him on top because then he could have had the mattress to rub against. 

His free hand laid low against Sam‘s belly, thumb rubbing circles against Sam‘s clit and making him moan. Sam rocked against his face and Nathan licked in as deep as he could, let his tongue trail upward when that made Sam swear and pushed two of his fingers in to replace his tongue. 

He wasn‘t sure how much time had passed before Sam pushed himself away, panting hard. Nathan wiped a hand over his lower face, grinning up at Sam‘s flushed face. „Was it good for you too?“ 

„Shut up,“ Sam groaned, as if he hadn‘t already been close. As if his cunt hadn‘t been twitching around Nathan‘s fingers, but Nathan decided to be a gentleman and not point that out. Instead he just settled for a smug grin. 

Sam leaned down to kiss it away, tasting himself in the process. 

Their hands met on Nathan‘s cock, holding him steady as Sam hissed and sunk down on him in one slow steady glide. Once seated, Sam stopped, breath gasping out against Nathan‘s lips. Nathan mouthed at his cheek, his neck. „Are you alright?“ He exhaled and felt Sam rise against his chest. 

„Yeah,“ Sam grunted. „Just give me a moment.“

His brother was wet around him, but tight despite his arousal. Nathan roamed his hands over Sam‘s waist, his back, his belly and up to his breasts again, any place he could reach. Then he let one of his palms drop down to Sam‘s cunt, lazily starting to pet his clit, avoiding a direct touch, until he started to move. 

Slowly, Sam lifted himself up an inch, before just as slowly sliding down. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed as he sat up and Nathan bend his knees to give Sam something to lean back against, moaning at the feel of Sam contracting around him. 

Nathan wasn‘t sure how much time had passed as Sam rocked on him, getting used to him and trying out what he _liked_. He didn‘t mind. It gave him his own chance to back off the edge a little. After a while, a small moan escaped Sam as well. His brow furrowed, breath labored. He moved his hips quicker, rutting down against Nathan‘s cock harder and fluttering around him. Nathan groaned at the contraction. His fingers dug into Sam‘s waist, steadying. A desperate sound escaped Sam and Nathan took that as his indication to thrust up. He moved his thumb in counter rhythm, rubbing ever smaller and tighter circles around Sam‘s clit, pushing him up and up and up until Sam let out a moan and came.

Then Nathan rolled them around and pushed into him quickly, felt Sam hold him close with his arms around Nathan‘s shoulders. This time he chased his own release. His brother‘s voice was whispering against his cheek. „Yeah, come on, Nathan.“ Sam‘s legs wrapped around him and Nathan bit Sam‘s shoulder as he spilled.

With a soft sigh they relaxed. 

„You‘re heavy,“ Sam grunted after a while. His fingers stroked lazily through Nathan‘s hair and he made no move to push Nathan off of him. Nathan was almost asleep anyway. 

„Come on, I‘m serious,“ Sam complained. 

„You‘re comfortable,“ Nathan sighed and nuzzled Sam‘s chest, so softly cushioning him. 

„You mean my tits are comfortable,“ Sam said with a laugh. Eventually Sam pushed at his shoulder and Nathan rolled away, felt Sam roll against his back and wrap his arms around him, one leg pushing between Nathan‘s. Figures that his big brother was going to be the big spoon again. 

 

A few hours later, Nathan blinked against the morning light. They had forgotten to close the blinds before they had fallen asleep and he groaned. The arm around his chest tightened. It was a lot more muscled and a whole lot hairier than the night before. 

„Morning,“ Nathan heard himself mumble. He stretched and heard Sam grumble a good morning in answer. 

„It‘s good to have you back,“ Sam said and suddenly laughed, the back of his hand moving against Nathan‘s lower back. 

Nathan grunted out a wordless question and rubbed his eyes. „What?“ he finally asked. 

„I missed you,“ Sam whispered, but not part of him was _touching_ Nathan anymore. He had rolled onto his back, or so it felt. That was _weird_. When Nathan rolled over he saw that Sam was palming his dick. „Hey Nathan, want to try out if it still works?“ He leered.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing but I quite like Sex Swaps.   
> I may not be able to get tomorrow's fic done in time. For that I apologize. :(


End file.
